Way to Mythical!
by Gigi gabriella14
Summary: Bella is a mermaid. When Edward leaves she and Jake become best friends.Then a wolf imprints on her.When her secret is let out she moves back to Australlia. What will happen!
1. Chapter 1

Flashback:

I am packing my bags and leaving Austraila. My mom Renee married a 25 year-old named Phill.

Phill is a baseball player so he travels a lot and Renee stayed with me but I knew it made her unhappy.

So I am moving in with my dad in Forks, Washington. Forks is the rainiest place in the Continental US.

Did I happen to mention I'm a mermaid and at touch of water I get a tail. Along with my best friends Alyssa and Destiny. My name is Gabriella and everyone calls me Gabbsie or Gabby.

When I go to Forks I'm going to use the name Isabella and be called Bella.

We each have special mermaid powers. Alyssa can control the water with heat. Destiny can control water by freezing. I can control water in general.

Since I can control the water in general I will be able to move the rain drops so they look like they hit me but they will move so slightly they wont hit me and no one will notice.

I am moving to Forks tomorrow so the girls and I are going to camp out at mako island tonight.

I am getting ready to go right now.

I put on a bathing suit and flip-flops then ran out of the house. I ran to the beach and slipped off my flip-flops and put them behind a rock. I ran and jumped in the water.

End of flashback

I remember that night as if it was yesterday. Edward left me yesterday and I just came home and went to sleep.

I decided I want to go for a swim because I haven't been in my mermaid form since that night. Did I happen to mention I can communicate with Alyssa and Destiny. But only in mermaid form.

I got out of bed and went to get ready to go to first beach in La Push.

……………..

I was running down the beach while kicking off my flip-flops and taking my shirt off to reveal a black and red bathing suit.

Then I saw Jake watching me. I smirked and then instead of heading for the water I ran over to Jake.

"Hey Jake, Edward left he said he didn't love me." I said. His mouth was agape and I smiled.

He nodded and he smiled up at me. I offered my hand and he grabbed it and stood up. We smiled at each other and we grabbed hands and started walking down the beach.

5 months later:

Jake and I had become best friends the past four months. I became very close with Quil and Embry. Embry recently started hanging out with Sam's group.

I have been going into mermaid form a lot recently because Jake and I went to the beach often. Jake didn't know my secret though.

1 week later:

I haven't seen Jake in a week and Billy said he had mono. But I didn't believe that because he was showing signs of becoming a werewolf, shape shifter .

Did I mention that mermaids had incredible strength and speed because we are supposed to protect ourselves from other mythical creatures. I also have enhanced eyesight and hearing.

Today I am going to tell Jake I know what he is.


	2. Imprinted

I just got to Jake's house and I went to knock on the door. Billy answered and I said "I need to see Jake." He looked at me weird.

I just jumped over him and went to Jake's room to see him sleeping. Then I saw Sam and two other boys and Embry.

I went outside and took an acting part. "What did you do to him.!" I screamed. "He didn't want this, He never wanted this!......And neither did you Embry!"

Then one of the other boys said "What did we do to him." I slapped him but not using my extra strength.

He started growling and I knew the change was coming on when I heard Sam yell "Bella, Get back."

I started to take steps back and then who I now learned as Paul exploded in to a giant wolf.

I smiled slightly as my plan set into action. I started running as Jake started running towards Paul.

"Jake!" I yelled.

"Jake, RUN!!" I threw myself on the ground as Jake exploded into a chocolate brow wolf.

I got up and watched as they attacked each other and I ran to them and Sam saw me last minute and tried to grab me but I grabbed the Jacob wolf and pulled him back.

Then the Jake wolf looked up at me weird and I smiled in a smile saying "Tell ya later."

He smiled and I smiled along and let go of him.

Sam told Embry and who I learned as Jared to take me to someone named Emily's house. When we got there I grabbed Embry and hugged him and he hugged back.

We smiled at each other and we both knew everything is okay.

I went inside and saw a women with scars on the side of her face. She was still beautiful.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Hello I'm Bella you must be Emily." I said

Then she said "Nice to meet you Bella and yes I am Emily." Then she put a plate of muffins on the table.

Then Sam came in and said "Jake was right you are good with weird."

I smiled and then saw Jake and Paul come in.

Paul sat down and then turned to look at me and he said "Sorry." Then I couldn't pull my gaze away from his. (A/N Bella is tan now because of all the days on the beach in La Push)

We kept staring at each other until Jake cleared his throat.

I went over to him at the door and we started walking away from the house. "Can we go to like a beach where no one is." I said. He nodded and took me to a deserted beach.

Since I didn't have a bathing suit on I took off my shoes, jacket, and necklace.

Then I jumped in the water and I came up to where the tide meets the shore so I was basically out of water and then Jake gasped when he saw my tail.

I giggled and Jake walked over. "You know Paul imprinted on you. And the guys will see this in my head."

I nodded and then said "I know what imprinting is and why don't you go get the guys and I will show them and I will go for a quick swim" then I lowered myself into the water.

I heard Jake's retreating foot steps. And I heard Destiny in my head and we talked and she said her and Alyssa are going to visit.

I went out of water and screamed and I saw all the boys rush over to me and they all said what's wrong .

I said "nothing, just that my bestest friends are coming to visit and they are mermaids too."

Then they all looked confused except Jake then I pulled myself out of the water so my tail is visible. They all gasped and I smiled.

I pulled myself a little farther on the sand and they all sat on the sand and Embry touched my tail and very fast took his hand away and I laughed because I knew my tail is slimy.

I wanted to get out of my mermaid form so I channeled Destiny to tell her to get Alyssa but Alyssa was there.

We can use each others powers if the other transfers it to the other.

So I asked Alyssa to transfer heat for a minute and she did and I dried steam dried myself and then I looked down and I was back in regular clothes.

I smiled and stood up at the same time as the boys.

I put my sneakers on and my jacked over my arm and then put my necklace on.

All the boys except Paul walked away. Paul grabbed my hand and we started walking down the beach.

I smiled up at him and he turned to look down at me and I kissed him. He pulled me closer and we feel onto the sand and we kept kissing.

Paul licked my lower lip asking for a entrance and I gladly gave it to him. He darted his tongue in my mouth and we fought for dominance.

Then we heard all the other boys laughing and Paul and I stopped kissing and he stood up and he offered his hand out to me and I stood up.


	3. Chapter 3

2 months later:

Paul and I have been going great. We had sex for the first time a month into our relationship.

Today we are at the beach and Paul wanted to go swimming. I agreed and we went to the private beach.

When we got there I stripped off my shorts, shirt, and flip-flops.

I ran and dived into the water with Paul following behind me.

I came up and saw Paul in front of me. He bent down and kissed me.

I heard ewwing in the back of my head and knew it was Alyssa.

I smiled and remembered that Alyssa and Destiny are coming to visit this week and they are staying for a month.

Paul dragged me closer to shore and he pulled me out of the water and he dried me off.

After I was dry I changed back to my human form.

Paul picked me up he carried me all the way to his house after we gathered our stuff.

Paul laid me on his couch and he came over to me and he kissed me.

**(Lemon Starts)**

I ran my hands down his chest and came to the top of his shorts .He pulled away from the kiss and went for my bathing suit top.

He untied the back and the halter and then he started massaging my breasts while kissing down my neck.

I pulled away from him and took off my bathing suit bottom and Paul took off his shorts and boxers.

He came back on top of me and started kissing me and his hands roamed my body. I let my hands roam down his abs and go up his back.

I moaned a little as he placed one hand on her back and the other on breast and begun to massage it.

I moaned again in pleasure as he moved down my body.

Taking one breast into his mouth, his hand begun to massage the other, causing me arch my back and moan loudly at the sudden feeling. Paul laughed as he kept up massaging her breasts.

Quickly, Paul hitched both of my legs on his hips and continued to kiss me.

His other hand moved my arm around his neck and then placed his hand on my hip.

I gasped as he thrust hard into me filling me just like I loved.

He began pumping into me fast and hard. He continued like this for a few minuets.

"Baby harder…faster…I need more Paul." I moaned. It only took a few for thrusts for me to fall over the edge screaming his name.

He followed soon after with a loud grunt before spilling his seed in me.

He pulled out and almost collapsed on me before crashing onto the couch pulling me into his side.

**(Lemon Ends)**

Paul and I decided it was time to get dressed so I put on his shirt and he put on his boxers and shorts.

We went up to his room and I grabbed mi jean shorts and t-shirt I left here last time.I put them on and we heard a howl.

Paul looked at me and I nodded and said "Go get 'em tiger!"

He laughed and I said "I'll be at the beach or here." He nodded and left.

I ran out of the house and ran to the private beach and dived into the water.

………………..

I pulled my head above water and saw the cliffs I decided I wanted to go cliff diving.

I ran out of the water and I dried myself off and ran over to the cliffs.

I got to the top and dove.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for putting me as your favorite story, favorite author, author alert and reviews. I am having writers block and then school is back next week so I will probably only be updating once a week.

* * *

I have been swimming for hours. It calms me down. I forgot what I was nervous about. The cliff diving was so fun.

Ohhh, Paul!! That's what I came here for there was a vampire.

I need to go make sure there okay. I pulled myself out of water and dried myself as fast as I could.

Once I changed back to human form I ran to Emily's house. When I got there the whole pack was there.

"What happened?" I said in a broken voice.

Jared came over to me and said "Jake…..and……Paul……are really……hurt bad…."

I feel to the ground and started crying. "Where are they?" I sobbed. Jared picked me up and took me to the guest room and sat me down on the bed.

I looked and saw Jake. "What happened……..to him?" I said crying the tears coming fast.

"He crushed his right arm and leg." Jared said. I let out a whimper.

Jared carried me again to the other guest room and saw Paul. I started sobbing and Jared said "His stomach was crushed but no organs were messed up. Umm…..His left arm is broken and so is the left wrist."

I sobbed and yelled "Who did this?"

Jared spat "Victoria and some other vampires I think they were newborns." I whimpered and cried.

I stopped crying after a while and heard a broken voice say "Bella, baby…" I looked at the bed and saw Paul awake.

I smiled a little and grabbed his hand. "Come in the bed." Paul said. I nodded and carefully climbed in bed with him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here till a little while ago." I sobbed.

Paul pulled me into his side and said "There's nothing to be sorry about." I nodded gently and smiled up at Paul.

I went up to see Paul's face and kissed him nice and slowly with as much passion as I could muster. Paul kissed back and we laid there kissing for a while.

When we finally pulled away I leaned my head on his shoulder.

I started singing because mermaids are excellent singers.

I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd

Need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years

When I'm alone

And the bed where you lie

Is made up on your side

When you walk away

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

All the words I need to hear to get me through

The day

And make it okay

I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Every thing that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

All the words I need to hear to get me through

The day

And make it okay

I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were

Yeah Yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

All the words I need to hear to get me through

The day

And make it okay

I miss you

Paul smiled and hugged me tighter to him.

After five minutes I got out of bed and went home.

I had no clue that my all time best friend would be there waiting for me.

* * *

If anyone has any suggestion or anything I would love t hear them.

Also criticism and comments will be greatly appreciated.

-gigi


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the cliff hanger. I don't like doing those because I hate when it happens to me.

* * *

I took my keys out and unlocked the door.

I walked in and I turned on the lights on and I heard a gasp and I screamed and turned to the right and saw Alice.

"OH MY GOD!! What are you doing here Alice? I missed you so much." I said. I hugged her and she hugged back fiercely.

"Would you like to explain to me how you are not dead?!" Alice said and I heard the hurt in her voice.

"You jumped off a cliff and tried to kill yourself. I didn't see you come up." Alice said.

"I was cliff diving and I went for a swim." I told Alice.

"There is something you're not telling me." Alice said matter-a-factly. I just shook my head and realized that no one could ever know my secret except for the pack.

…………

Alice and I have been sitting on the couch for the past half hour and have been catching up.

"What is that awful dog smell, Bella?" Alice said with her nose scrunched up.

"It's Jacob, Paul, and Jared." I said.

"Paul, Jacob, and Jared who?" Alice asked.

"Paul Locks, Jacob Black, and Jared…well I never really asked him what his last name was." I laughed.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Well they are sorta werewolves…." I said.

"Bella, teenage werewolves aren't good company to keep!" Alice scolded.

"Speak for yourself." I heard a voice say who I recognized as Jared.

"Jared, What are you doing here?" I asked.

He nodded his head side to side and said "Paul woke up and was wondering where you were."

I nodded my head and I felt upset. "Ohh…" I said trailing off.

"Well I'll let you two speak." Alice said opening the door.

"Wait you're coming back right?" I asked a little panicked.

She nodded and said "Once you put the dog out." And she left.

Jared and I went to the kitchen and he said "Don't just go crawling back to those leaches. You can't do that to Paul and Jake….You can't do that to the pack…we need you Bella. I may not be your imprint or your best friend but I am here for th.." Jared said but was cut off as the phone rang.

"He picked up the phone and said "Hello…no Chief Swan is not here….he is arranging a funeral." And Jared hung up the phone.

"Wait…who died?" I asked.

"Harry Clearwater had a heart attack and he didn't make it." Jared said with hurt in his voice.

I said a quiet "Oh" and we were silent for a second when Alice came rushing in.

"Edward, he is going to kill himself because he thinks you're dead." Alice said rushed.

Jared just stood there shaking, trembling so I went to Jared and told him to calm down numerous times.

When he didn't calm down I told him "I don't think Kim would like to know you lost control. Then he calmed down.

"He is going to kill himself out of guilt." I said and I couldn't let that happen. I would be a selfish, cruel person if I did that.

"Jared tell Paul I love him but I can't let Edward kill himself out of guilt…When I get home I would love to run into his arms but if he hates me then I will just go back where I came from."

Jared stood there frozen and Alice and I ran outside to the Mercedes.

………….

We are in the car on our way to Volterra and we are speeding through the streets.

When we go to a certain point we couldn't keep going in the car so I opened my door and Alice said " He is under the clock tower."

I nodded and ran at a human pace but really I got to the clock tower I ran into Edward and pushed him backwards inside.

Edward's eyes were closed so I said "Edward its really me I'm not dead I'm alive right here with you." He opened his eyes and looked at me and smiled.

Then two people came out and said "Aro would like to speak with you."

Edward said "Okay, I will not be needing your services though and Bella why don't you go back outside and enjoy the festival."

"No bring the girl." Said the taller man.

Then Alice burst through the door and said "No fighting in front of a lady, guys."

Then a little short blond girl came out and said "Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." And then she started walking back and we all followed her.


	6. Chapter 6

As we followed the blond haired girl we had to get in an elevator. We all got in and we waited for a minute and then got out.

We ended up in front of two huge doors and the little blond haired girl who I learned as Jane opened he door.

"Ah…you brought back more than expected" some random guy said.

"Oh…How wonderful dear Isabella is not dead!" Who I suspected was Aro said.

"Actually my real name is not Isabella, it is Gabriella and people call me Gabby." I said. Aro nodded and came over to us.

"May I?" he said to Edward. Edward nodded and Aro took his hand and was ohhing and ahhing.

Then Edward said "Aro can read every thought at the touch of a hand."

I nodded and then Aro came to me and said "May I?" I nodded and held my hand out. Aro grabbed it and looked down but then he said "interesting very interesting, we must se if she is immune to all of our powers…Jane!"

Jane nodded and Edward got in front of me and then he was on the floor screaming. Alice got on the floor trying to help him.

Then I yelled "No not him just do it to me." Then a guard grabbed Alice around the neck and another guard held Edward in a headlock.

"Jane go ahead" Aro said and Jane focused on me but nothing happened and I knew that because mermaids are immune to Vamp powers. I smiled and Jane looked very mad.

Then Aro said "if only you would change her…" then the guard that was holdting Edward starting wrestling Edward.

I started using my extra mermaid powers and threw the gut off Edward and used my speed to go over to him and pin him an the ground.

Then everyone was looking at me confused.

"Ahh…I haven't come across your kind in a millennia." Aro said then he said "Mermaid" and everybody gasped and looked at me in disbelief.

Then I heard foot steps behind me to see Jane trying to pour a bottle of water on me.

Then I controlled the water to splash all over Jane and I laughed.

Jane came over to me and wrapped her arms around me and got me wet then stepped away I tried to stop the change by happening but there was nothing I could do.

Then I fell on the floor and looked over to see my silver-blue tail.

Then everybody gasped and I used my mind to see if Alyssa was there and luckily she was I used her heat power to steam dry myself.

Then I ran at high speed away and I went to the airport. I got tickets to go on a plain to Australia.

………….

I just landed in Australia and saw Alyssa and Destiny waiting for me. I called them while I was on the plane.

They saw me and we ran for a group hug and we all squealed.

Then I felt the pain in my chest and I knew it was the tugging at my heart. I am fighting the imprint I thought and started crying and Alyssa and Destiny helped me to the car.

We got to Destiny's house and we all went to her room and the girls let me cry on there shoulders because they knew I had to leave Paul behind and that it hurt me and him.

……………

After all the crying, hugs, and more crying we decided to go to Mako Island.

We all went to the beach and dove in the water and swam to Mako.

When we got there we all talked about everything that happened while we were apart and decided to stick together forever and never let the other go anywhere.

We all had a group hug and just sat there in peace until I felt the tugging at my chest again and I let out a whimper and the girls came over and comforted me.

We all sat there in a hug holding on for our lives and we all cried together.

We cried until we saw that it was very late at night and that we should get home.

We decided to have a sleep over at Destiny's house. We swam back and we got to the beach where Alyssa steam dried us all.

………………..

We all put pajamas on and I borrowed a pair of Destiny's. We all cuddled up in bed and we all feel asleep.

_Dream:_

_I was walking on a stone pathway when Paul met me half way, all healed and we sat there kissing. _

_But then he walked away and he said he didn't need me any more and I felt my world and heart shatter into nothing._

_End of Dream_

I shot up and fell back and sobbed and whimpered. The girls woke up and comforted me again just like they have been doing all day.

We all finally fell asleep all hugging each other.

I had another dream

_Dream:_

_Paul hates me and tells me he never imprinted on me he just wanted to get in my pants and I sit there crying._

_I tell myself he is a jackass but I can't admit to myself and then all the pack even Jake hate me. _

_They only hung out with me because Paul is their pack brother and brothers need to stick together._

_End of dream_

I woke up again and looked at the clock it is seven.

I go down stairs to see Alyssa and Destiny eating pancakes.

I walked in and they filled me a plate and we all ate in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi I am so sorry for the authors note but everybody says the story is going at a fast pace and I agree I have decided that I am going to rewrite the story

If you want me to rewrite or don't rewrote the story tell me because I wwant to do the best I can.


	8. Chapter 8

I was bored and if I get bored I'll start to cry again. So I started to sing.

Ohh, ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
Ohh, ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh,ohhhh

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said

Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead.

Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh….

I decided to go to the beach and tan. I put a bathing suit and shorts on and brought two towels.

I walked over to the beach and looked and saw guys that looked like the pack. I ran closer and saw the whole pack and two new kids.

I ran over to them and ran to Paul and I saw him ask somebody if they knew an Isabella Swan.

I ran even closer to Paul and jumped on him and tackled him to the ground he looked up and saw me and he kissed me.

I smiled into the kiss and I wrapped my arms around Paul's neck. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I deepened the kiss and pulled Paul closer if that were possible.

When we finally pulled apart Paul said "I didn't know Isabella wasn't your real name."

I just nodded and said "Gabriella Carmen Rose Swan Dwyer." Then I kissed my Paul.

When we finally stopped kissing and stood up I was in the middle of a bear hug from the whole pack. (The pack consists of: Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jake, Quil, Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady)

I laughed and then I ran and the pack followed me. I went to the deserted beach and ran in the water and everybody followed me.

When I came up I smiled and decided that everything was great all I needed was my best friends with me and then everything would be perfect.

As I thought that I saw Alyssa and Destiny come running and jump in the water and swim over to where I was.

We all hugged while laughing and we screamed happily that everything was back to normal but better.

………………………………………………………………………………………………Sorry for the short chapter I can't really think of what to do next in this story if you could give me some ideas I would greatly appreciate it.

If you think I should end the story here I want to know because I don't want to add stuff that would make the story bad.

-gigi


	9. Chapter 9

I've missed La Push. Finally back home where I am supposed to be. Back to the rain and school and First Beach.

Of course I've missed school. I'm going to ask my dad to transfer me to La Push high school. I can be closer to the pack.

Paul thinks it's a great idea…It was his idea. When I was in Australia I told Dad that mom was sick and needed my help immediately so I am not grounded.

I walked down the stairs to see Dad in his usual recliner chair drinking a beer watching a football game with Billy.

I walked over and greeted them and asked "Dad, could I transfer to La Push high school for my senior year? I want to be with my friends…like Jake…he goes there. Could I please?"

"I guess so. As long as your grades stay good you can transfer." He said. I nodded and ran up the stairs excitedly. I picked up my cell phone and called Paul.

"Hey Paul, he said yes!"

"That's great! Can I pick you up for a bon fire tonight? I think Emily needs a little help."

"Of course."

"I'll be there in 15."

"Okay Paul see ya in a few."

I put down my cell phone and walked over to my closet. I picked out a pair of dark wash Hollister jeggings and a purple flowy tank top and my black leather jacket on top.

He picked me up and we drove straight to Emily and Sam's house. Emily was in the kitchen and all of the boys are in the living room playing video games. Destiny and Alyssa were already at Emily and Sam's because they are staying there while they are visiting.

I immediately went to the kitchen to help Emily, Alyssa, and Destiny. We made burgers, hot dogs, cheese dogs, cheese burgers, French fries, potato salad and we had a lot of drinks. For dessert we made 4 chocolate cakes.

"Boys can you carry the food out to the car so we can take it to the beach?" Emily called. The boys are showed up in the kitchen taking 2 trays each.

"If you boys eat anything I will cut your throat off and burn it!" I screamed.

At the bonfire the big news was that Embry imprinted on Alyssa and Seth imprinted on Destiny. They didn't know yet so we are telling them at the bonfire.

They will sure as hell be as surprised as I was when Paul told me about the imprinting.

We followed behind the boys to the truck and Emily drove while the rest of us walked. Paul took me off into the forest on a small path. I saw the beach in the distance and then Paul turned toward me and got down on one knee.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, everyone ! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in almost a year but I've had a lot of family problems and I had a lot going on and I wasn't in the mood to write. I just started rereading my stories and I am going to re write this story. I am sincerely sorry and I hope you read the new story !

-Gigi


	11. Chapter 11

H everyone ! I just recently went through all my reviews on this story and its about 50/50 on the rewrite or not rewrite so I am going to rewrite and have some minor changes and I am also goin to continue wit the original ! thanks again for all the reviews and favorite stories ! I love you all ! if you want me to write a story for you id love to !


End file.
